Happy 400th!
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: The Clan has reached 400 fics! But what happens when an awful storm hits and the Goodmans are forced to take shelter in the Clan headquarters? Bad summary, soryy...REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Hey everyone! We reached 400 fics! =D**

**Wow…just a year ago, we only had 14 fics…And it's all thanks to us! So I'd like to take this moment to thank everyone who's ever written for the N2N fandom!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK LIKE DR. MADDEN!**

**So yeah! This kinda sucks…lol**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing!**

*door bell rings*

Natalie: *sigh* I'll get it….*opens the door*

Henry: *runs in and plops onto the couch*

Natalie: Oh, hi Henry. Why don't you come in?

Henry: SHH! Glee's on!

Natalie: *rolls eyes*

Gabe: *walking into the room* Oh. I though I smelled a scrawny little asshole in the house.

Henry:*flips off Gabe*

TV Guy: We now interrupt this regularly scheduled programming for an important weather alert.

Weather Guy: Well, Seattle, it looks like we'll be getting RAIN. Lots of rain! And hail! The size of golf balls! And…uh…a TORNADO!

Henry: *bangs on the TV* WHERE IS MY GLEE?

Natalie: SHUT UP! This is important!

Weather Guy: I recommend everyone going to their basements. NOW!

*Power goes out*

Natalie: TO THE BASEMENT!

***later***

Diana: Wow, it's so dark down here…GAHHH! SOMETHING'S MOVING! *grabs heavy object* DIE!

Gabe: MOM! That's me!

Diana: Oh…sorry…

*thunder claps, lightning flashes*

Natalie: *Whimpers*

Henry: You ok?

Natalie: *defensively* Yes! I'm perfectly fine!

Henry: You're not afraid of storms, are you?

Natalie: NO!

*thunder claps again*

Natalie: *grabs onto Henry* Yes…

Henry: Aww…*pulls her closer* Well, you're safe with me…

Natalie: *smiles* I know…

Me: WHOA! What's going on?

Natalie: OH MY GOD!

ElianaMargalit: Oops…were we interrupting something?

Natalie: um….KIND OF!

Oreoprincess0401: Oops….sorry…

Greengirl16: Man! That's an awful storm outside!

Natalie:….

Henry: Uh, hey guys? Ix-nay on the orm-stay.

YourEyes1012: What?

Henry: It's Pig Latin.

Me: That's not Latin! I SHOULD KNOW!

Henry: QUIT TALKING ABOUT STORMS!

Gabe: Why? Is she _afraid?_

Natalie: Maybe…

Gabe: You know I once heard of this guy whose entire giant tree fell on this house. He was sitting their crushed beneath in and no one could hear his screams over the thunder and he died.

Natalie: STOP IT! *smacks him*

BluestBlood: Hey guys! We reached 400 fics!

Futurestar26: Really? Cool!

Futurebwaystar: Um…are we seriously talking about that NOW?

BluestBlood: What? I thought it would be helpful!

Me: Don't worry, Nat! I'm afraid of storms too.

Natalie: I'M NOT AFRAID OF STORMS!

Henry: Yes you are.

Natalie: SHUT UP!

Agent Ilse: *sings* Spring and summer, every other day. Blue wind gets so pained, blowing through the thick corn, through the bales of hay. Through the sudden drift of the rain-!

Natalie: Do I have to smack ALL of you?

Werewolf-in-training: No ma'am…

Criminally-insane-girl: Rain, rain, rain…not a good sign.

Natalie: That's it…I'VE HAD ENOUGH!

Crazyunrabidfangirl: WAIT! We're sorry, Nat! Really!

Thatlampshade: Yeah! We didn't mean it…Hey! LET'S HAVE A PARTY!

Henry: Why?

Thatlampshade: Cuz we reached 400 fics!

Me: *sigh* Do you remember back when the fandom had six fics?

Greengirl16: Yeah…

Me: And it was just me, you, and a whole bunch of other miscellaneous authors?

Greengirl16: Good times, good times…

Gabe: Um, ok…nostalgia over.

Me: *yawns* I'm so tired….ghuisreeghlakjghiauwerhuijsd

Henry: Um…

Me: *wakes up* WHOA! Oops…fell asleep on the keyboard…

Diana: OOH! There's swirling wind outside!

Natalie: WHAT?

Me: OH MY GOD! IT'S A TORNADO! EVERYONE DOWN!

*everyone gets down*

Henry: OH MY GOD! SOMEONE IS TOUCHING ME!

Gabe: Oh, shut up…no one is touching you…

Henry: YES THEY ARE!

YourEyes1012: Well, if hugging for dear life counts as touching then it's me.

Henry: EEEEW!

Natalie: JUST SHUT UP AND GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND! *hugs Henry instead*

Henry: *hugs Natalie*

Gabe: Oh, come on…

Me: Awww…

*power goes back on*

Me: Hey! The light!

ElianaMargalit: Cuz we all know that THERE WILL BE LIGHT!

BluestBlood: hehehe….N2N reference…

TV from upstairs: And that's what you missed on GLEE!

Henry: GLEE! *runs upstairs*

Natalie: Great…

Me: Well, that was interesting…

Natalie: Yeah…

Agent Ilse: Well, uh. It was great having you all down here, but…We have some super secret Clan stuff to attend to. So…BYE!

Natalie: So, if it were still storming out there, you'd throw us out anyway?

Agent Ilse: Yeah. NOW GO! We have to start planning for our 500th celebration!

Natalie: I hate them…

Gabe: Me too…

Me: We love you too! BYE! HAPPY 400 FICS!

**A/N: YAAAAAY!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
